


【DV】Pygmalion

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: TVd视角自述；3DV闪回Sum：“对于那些能遇见他的噩梦，我宁愿自己长眠不醒。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【DV】Pygmalion

痛苦的形式和人间的苦难一样层出不穷，但正如恶诞生于善，欢愉也同样根植于悲伤。今日的苦恼极有可能源于昨日的欢愉，对于长命的半魔而言尤甚。  
酒馆里从不缺伤心人。酒精麻痹神经，仿佛一把淬毒的剔骨刀，刮去表面的腐肉后再种下新的隐痛。  
“你不妨去一趟埋葬故人的墓地。”有好事之徒打着酒嗝建议面前沉默的红衣男人，“或许那会拯救你的痛苦。”  
但丁喝酒的动作一顿，随即放声大笑。  
“这没什么意义。”笑够了之后他漫不经心地将杯中酒一饮而尽，“在经历肉身的毁灭之后他已经被这个世界遗忘了一次。而他对我做过的，”他指了指自己的脑袋，“在这里，一直都在。我忘不掉。更何况他死无葬身之地。”  
他借着酒意给店里的伙计，他唯一的听众讲了一个故事。据那人后来所说，恨不得早点把它忘记。

当时他狠狠给了维吉尔一拳。后者被打懵了一瞬，随即眼里燃起狼一般复仇的光，扣在他腰侧的双腿如同剪刀般猛然收紧，几乎当场勒爆他的肺。  
“你就不知道悔改的吗？”他掐住兄长的咽喉，愤怒冲垮的不止是一人的理智。他们是认真的在赌谁先断气。  
“从、不。”维吉尔一字一句地回应他。  
最终还是但丁占了微弱的上风，得益于那道将维吉尔拦腰斩断的伤开始彰显自己的存在感。他坐在维吉尔的腰上，借助无法轻易翻身的姿势死死扣住兄长的双手；但他到底还是小看了维吉尔， 他的哥哥睚眦必报，先前脸上挨的那一下在彻底无法动弹前原原本本地还给了他。维吉尔被打在右脸，他的在左脸，力道更甚。  
一时间只能听见两道重合的喘息声。汗水、血液，滴答滴答的落在地上为他们伴奏。而但丁却觉得此时无比的宁静：维吉尔的瞳孔里只有他，他只能看见维吉尔。他们像一对双生的蛇，纠缠着撕咬对方，难舍难分，最终头咬着了尾，再难分清究竟谁才是主战的罪魁祸首。  
“你总是这样。”维吉尔嘶哑的嗓音刺入他的耳朵。  
他打的可真疼。但丁用舌尖抵着被维吉尔揍出血的部位，那处在愈合，缓慢的。起初他只能感觉到痛，但很快这种肉体上的不适被内心深处破土而出的瘙痒掩盖过去。  
“每一次。”维吉尔沉重地喘着气，活像哮喘病发苟延残喘的病人。但丁并没有因此怜惜他的虚弱，片刻不敢放松地骑在兄长的身上，警惕他随时暴起的反抗。  
“从小到大，我的东西你都要抢走，”维吉尔凝视着他的眼睛，“如果得不到就弄坏它。你跟在我的身后片刻不离，赶走我的朋友，夺去妈妈的关注，连父亲……”他突然发出一声嘲讽至极的冷笑，“可惜，你唯一夺走不了的是父亲对我的信任。我才是斯巴达承认的儿子，但丁，父亲的力量只会选择我，他唯一的继承人！”  
但丁看着他。哑口无言的同时悲伤像一张墨色的网般将他笼罩住。眼前这张与自己一模一样的脸给他带来的竟全然是陌生的感触。他曾经失去过维吉尔一次，如今他的哥哥回来了，却让他再也摸到旧时的半点影子。在那一晚罹难的维吉尔是否真的死去？而眼前的这一个，他又只能眼睁睁见他恶灵附体一般被侵蚀了身体和灵魂，用不可逆的残酷方式彻底变作他人。  
“我从来……”但丁如鲠在喉。从来什么？他问自己，从来没有想过独占维吉尔的东西，没有想过完完全全地拥有他整个人？  
“所以你是在报复我？”  
“报复？”维吉尔勾起嘴角，苍白而刻薄，“不，我是在否定你。正如同你冲我叫嚣那些软弱可笑的话一样。你以为自己能平安无事地活到成年靠的什么？该不会蠢到认为是生存的智慧吧。很遗憾，那是你永远不会拥有的东西。”  
“是运气。”维吉尔说，“这就是你所拥有的全部了。而我比你倒霉一些，所以我信奉的是刀尖上的规则。永远，永远不要拿你的愚蠢之见来衡量我。”

***  
“到目前为止，听起来还像是传统的兄弟俩因为理念不合而大打出手的故事走向。”他的听众百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，“就没点更劲爆的？我想像你这样神秘的男人必然拥有不堪回首的过去吧。”  
但丁浅笑不语，举起一根手指在他眼皮子底下高深莫测地晃了晃。  
“接下来的故事可就是成人限定了。”他慢吞吞地举起酒杯，静静聆听半融的冰块在杯中互相撞击时发出的脆响。

“你病了。”但丁难以置信地盯着他的兄长，“病的很严重。小时候我就觉得抱着一本诗集能独处一整天的不会是什么正常人，醉心文艺到最后都会变成像你这样偏执的家伙吗？真想剖开你的大脑看看疯狂是否像绽放的花朵一样在里面扎根，又或者是你体内的引导暴力和欲望的魔性在作祟？”  
他仿佛突然被一股诡异的外力挟住了，脑海里嗡鸣一片，接下来的言行举止皆不受他的意志所控；维吉尔的面孔和身影渐渐变得模糊，唯独一双湛蓝的眼睛亮得惊人。即将再度到来的失去令但丁的不安达到了极致，然而当他越是想要抓住如同指间细沙般的维吉尔，心中无处宣泄的情绪越是不受控制地流淌而出。  
“有时候我忍不住痴心妄想，为什么你偏偏是我的兄长，而不是我的姐姐？那么就算你的骄傲还有那该死的自尊心被原封不动地保留，但我总算可以挡在你的面前义正辞严地保护你。”  
话音刚落，但丁便立刻意识到自己又说了怎样的蠢话。他闭上双眼，好像这样就可以自欺欺人地将维吉尔接下来的嘲讽拒之门外；忽然，头脑里的噪声消失了，维吉尔的脸又变得清晰起来，而但丁睁眼后所见的第一眼便是在他心头萦回多年的幻象：他的哥哥一改先前凉薄无情的嘴脸，只是安静地凝视他，仿佛这场二人之间的战役暂时偃旗息鼓，他为自己赢得了辩驳的机会。  
“你还是不懂。”维吉尔叹息道，轻柔地像是吹起一片羽毛，“头顶着太阳又怎么会看见阴影？你如此天真地相信希望那是因为你根本从未见识过真正的黑暗。”  
“而我曾卷入更加汹涌的波涛，被更深的漩涡所吞没。”  
他这句轻飘飘的话却似一根铁锤，重重敲在了但丁的胸口，其威力甚至远胜之前刻薄绝情言语的总和。这一击让但丁绝望地意识到在他和维吉尔之间早早埋下了一条深不见底的鸿沟，漆黑的潭水淹没了维吉尔的膝盖，徒留他在岸边徒劳地伸手，却连对方飘扬的衣角都摸不到。  
然而，事实上在但丁的内心深处锁着一种极端而隐秘、苦涩却持久的恶意，它让他永远无法正常地融入人类社会，它让他渴望寂静的灵魂感到窒息。它总是一有机会就再次出现，如同溺毙的狗，尽管脖子上系着石头，但肿胀的尸体还是会浮出水面。  
现在他不想再锁着它了。如果世间仅有一人能以身承担这份罪恶，那么非维吉尔莫属。  
但丁咧开嘴，露出了怪异的微笑；这份古怪的威压让警惕性极强的维吉尔下意识缩了缩脖子。叛逆的尖端在月光下闪着寒芒。  
“不，不懂的人是你。”他拿起剑，慢条斯理地操动锋利的刀锋，从兄长的胸膛游走到小腹，“都是你的错，维吉尔。是你把我变成了像你一样的疯子。我的确无法改变任何既定的事实，包括你为了打开魔界大门而破坏的封印，还有那些因此而丧生的无辜之人。但或许我们可以做出一些改变，”他故意停顿一下，品味了几秒钟维吉尔僵硬不自然的表情，“比如...我在你的下面开个洞，然后再把一个能让人变得柔顺的器官塞进你的肚子里？我很期待，你会因此而变得乖巧吗？”  
维吉尔动了动嘴角，眼神像在看一个疯子。  
“痴心妄想，”他说，“你做不到。”  
“不要用这样的眼神看我。”但丁伸手遮住兄长的眼睛，自重逢那一刻起这双眼睛带给他的只剩苦痛，“你会喜欢上这个主意的，当它在我的脑海一闪而过的瞬间我就立刻决定在你身上实践了。”  
他抢在维吉尔破口大骂的前一秒干净利落地卸掉了他的下巴，这么一来他的哥哥只能发出像小动物一样可怜的呜呜声，甚至连唾液都无法自主咽下。  
“嘘，嘘..乖一些。”但丁安抚性质地抚摸兄长的侧脸。待宰的羔羊仿佛提前知晓了即将降临到自己头上的厄运，不受控制地在他掌下小幅度发着抖。“我没你那么心狠。就算我恨不得亲手割掉你这条讨人厌的舌头，但还是舍不得让你咬断它。那样你可得有好一段时间说不了话了。”  
一种前所未有的雀跃充盈了他的整颗心脏，并非因为高傲不可一世的维吉尔屈辱地成为了他的俘虏，而是更深刻的，类似追求至臻之美而不得的艺术家终于找寻到了最完美的那块象牙雕；如今手握刻刀的人是他，维吉尔冷白的皮肤比起健康的蜜色更能撩拨起几乎想要生啖其肉的病态情欲。他从兄长瞳孔中的恐惧汲取到了报复的快意：维吉尔自诩遥遥走在前列，却仍旧把他归为天真幼稚的那一类；他信奉力量至上主义，又可曾想过会有生杀予夺的权利尽数落在愚蠢胞弟手上的这一天？  
“你总是说我不了解现在的你。”但丁说，“事实上你又对我了解多少？”  
制服维吉尔的过程正如他预料的那般困难重重。他的兄长就像一匹不服从管教的野马，纵使被铁鞭抽打仍然野性难驯，其中几下强有力的膝击击中他的胸口，几乎让他疼到背过气去。  
直到但丁狠下心举起了叛逆。  
刀尖割破血肉的触感其实与钢笔尖摩擦纸张并没有本质的区别，只不过这一次充当画卷的人是维吉尔。他割得很慢，确保每一刀都沿着兄长腹部肌肉的纹理，生怕破坏了它素来便有的美感；饱含魔力血珠滴滴渗出，空气中逐渐弥漫的血腥味像一根根催情的小触手般吸附在但丁的皮肤上，令他眼中的清明如薄雾般散去；维吉尔喑哑的呻吟和哽咽传入耳中更是滋生了那团从未熄灭的暴虐之火，事实上他多想丢开剑，直接撕毁兄长碍事的长裤，亲身体会将性器送进这具为他量身定做的肉鞘中去。  
但他还没有忘记这么做的初衷。  
“这是我给你的教训。”但丁用空闲的手轻轻拍了拍哥哥的侧脸，三头犬充当他最忠实的帮凶，叛逆在他的手中挥舞，犹如一柄精准无误的刻刀一步步凿出雕塑家理想中的样貌。  
“你在发抖，维吉。我弄疼你了吗？再忍忍，很快就结束了。”  
维吉尔的声音渐渐弱了下去，当他完成最后一刀宣告大功告成之时已经全然没了最初那股狠戾劲，瞳孔涣散，满面汗水和泪痕。在创作的最后，但丁擦拭掉额头上细密的汗珠，歪着脑袋仔仔细细地端详他亲手打造出的伽拉泰亚。猩红为底色，无声作背景。  
他替陷入昏厥的维吉尔温柔地抬上下巴，揉了揉那张暂时无法闭合，凋零的花瓣似的嘴唇，发烫的手掌一路下滑，最终严丝合缝地覆盖在兄长的小腹上，用指尖摩挲着那处缓慢愈合的皮肉。他想起先前大放厥词说要给维吉尔的肚子里塞上令他柔顺的东西——通常象征着母性和孕育，但正如维吉尔所言，不现实的举措。  
但丁把目光落在了他们争的你死我活的项链上。本该给斯巴达之子带来忠贞之爱的红宝石扮演的角色却是厄里斯的金苹果，诱惑珀耳塞福涅的石榴；它用仇恨和欲望蒙蔽了维吉尔的双眼，唆使他打开魔盒，将无尽的纷争引入人间。  
我找到最适合他的东西了，但丁想。他执起被维吉尔视若珍宝的红宝石项链，当它静静躺在手心时他才意识到这份沉甸甸的重量大约包含了溢出的罪恶；他亲眼看着硕大的宝石顺着刀口一点点没入维吉尔的腹中，于是血肉吞没金属，原罪的苦被信徒含着泪咽下，果实又重新长回了树上，他的哥哥醒来时将回到旧日的模样。  
他虔诚地低下头亲吻生命的发源地，宝石所在之处正是子宫的方向。  
“你我都得偿所愿了。”

***  
“...够了老兄，难道你在说什么禁书里的故事吗？对自己的亲兄弟、双胞胎兄弟产生性欲，甚至做出那种事？老天，任何一个有良知的人都不会希望世上竟有这么丧心病狂的事情发生！”   
但丁长吁一口气，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。酒过三巡，他分了点神环顾四周。酒馆早早过了打烊的时间，室内光线昏暗，唯独桌上一盏油灯闪着忽明忽暗的光；他盯着中间的灯芯发了许久的愣，这才想起自己的故事还没来得及收尾。  
“你希望这是假的？”他意味深长地问。  
“快告诉我这不是真的。”  
“我倒希望这是真的。”但丁喃喃自语道，杯中的冰块早已全部化完，“我要是真有那么狠心就好了。”  
“所以你根本没这么做？谢天谢地。那最后的结局究竟是什么？你..把你的哥哥怎么样了？”  
“最后的结局？”他已有几分醉意，唇边犹带着笑。  
“我们都灭亡了。各自孤独地灭亡了。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然但是，他哥还是回来了。可喜可贺  
> 端午快乐(づ￣³￣)づ


End file.
